The art of manufacturing toilet bars from soap and synthetic detergents is highly developed and for the most part involves extrusion of the material in plastic form as a ribbon which is cut into blanks that are in turn formed into tablets or bars using pressure molds of required configuration. Various additives are incorporated into the basic cleansing agent to increase the plasticity of the composition, provide a desirable fragrance, in many instances provide bacteriostatic action, and oftentimes to give skin conditioning effects which offset the harshness of the detergent or soap. Most skin conditioners, however, and especially those of the emollient oil type, leave a residue on the user's skin which tends to be oily in character and does not have a desirable after feel. These emollient oils also have the undesirable characteristic of suppressing foam during lathering. Even these additives though, often fail to alleviate skin conditions attributable to the harshness of the cleansing agent and therefore a need has long existed for a toilet bar additive which is non-irritating, has skin conditioning properties, is fully compatible with the base material of the bar as well as other materials normally incorporated therein, may be used at a reasonable cost, and has no undesirable odor or color problems associated therewith.